Dark Contract
by Shofia
Summary: More clear contract between Dark Flame Master and Tyrant's Eye...


-Rikka pov-

Tonight Onee-chan - I mean, The Priestess - will come home very late. It made me dinner together with Yuuta outside.  
"done? Let's go home" he said.  
"Mm"  
Yuuta took my hand and held it. Sense of warmth began to spread throughout my body. It was not a bad feeling, but, for some reason, I pulled it.  
"Sorry" Yuuta said quickly. I nodded slowly, a little sorry for my actions but I immediately tried to forget it.  
Yuuta walk beside me, silent and continuously rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Y-Yuuta ..."  
"Ah? Eh? What is it...?"  
"Ano ... The Priestess is busy looking for my weakness out there, so I ... Uh ... Want to discuss this with you, Dark Flame Master, at your headquarters - owee!"  
Yuuta smacked my head, rather than pain, in fact it could be called a strange taste.  
"okay, okay" Yuuta said "let's come over"

-Yuuta pov-

"I'm home"  
The sound of a small voice from the inside. It's the television i guess.  
"Yuuta! Wait here a minute, it looks like there are enemies inside. I'll check it out"  
Well, Rikka, she has not changed at all.  
"Eehh" Rikka shouting from inside. Just what kind of imagination is now being ran in her mind. I immediately go, want to make sure that the television still save.

"Yuuta ... I can not believe you're watching this!"  
I glanced at the television and see people who were eating at restaurant.  
"Ah? Culinary?"  
"I also watch it sometimes. No idea why I'm so very fond of shows like this ..."  
Looks like she's not listening to me ...  
"Which part do you like the most, Yuuta?"  
"Eh?"  
"Nn ... I like the part where they first met"  
I blinked my eyes "who met whom?"  
"Of course they both ..." Rikka appointed toward the television ... "uooo!" she shouted as she closed her eyes. It made me curious and looked at the television soon.  
I saw a man and woman were kissing.  
Rikka continues to close her eyes while I turn off the tv and ask to myself ...  
What kind of culinary event is that... the hell?  
"Yuuta ..." Rikka call, her voice is low. Then she started looking at me, "pounding ... Very quick ... Yuuta ..." she continued with clenched hands in the chest and ... cheeks that blushing.

-Isshiki pov-

"Ohayou, Isshiki" called Yuuta.  
"Oh, Ohayou"  
Argh I need to tell Yuuta about this!  
"Yuuta"  
"Hm?"

"Kyaaa!"  
"What's up, Rikka?" Yuuta asked as he ran away from me.  
Damn, I just wanted to make sure!  
"It was definitely spy The Priestess sent to watch me!"  
"Quiet Rikka, its only lizard" Yuuta then pick it scare mongering Rikka who started to run out of the classroom.  
"Oi, Isshiki"  
I turned.  
Ah, he is.  
"You sure they dating? Guess they are more like brother and sister"  
"They are dating! I'm sure of it!"  
He smiled "Okay., But I will not give up that easy, you know?"  
What...

"Yuuta" I called him at lunch break.  
"Hm?"  
"are you ... Um ... You and Takahashi dating?"  
Please say yes ... Please say yes ...  
"What's wrong with that question?"  
"Just please answer!"  
He was like a moment's thought.  
"I do not know ... I guess ... Our relationship is more complicated than that"  
"You mean you are not going?"  
"Maybe so ... yeah ... Unless our contract at that time can be count of confession and agreement"  
Contract? Okay, I understand now. That couple life is more complicated than the other person.  
"Okay, But aren't you want to date her?"  
Yuuta paused, then nodded.  
I swallowed, and then say, "you should fast, because -"

-Yuuta pov-

Do I have to ask this to Rikka?  
What should I do?  
"Dark Flame Master ... Dark Flame Master ... I need your help" I saw her legs dangling.  
I get out and help her. She immediately issued a letter and said, "I got this suspicious letter, Yuuta, what should I do? Is it a trick from enemy?"  
Whatever she says I'm not really listening and started to open the letter, the blue envelope, with trembling.  
"Takahashi Rikka, I've been watching you. I think you're cute and adorable. I want to ask for your time after school tomorrow. I'll Wait at the school gate. Okay? Greetings"

L-l-love letter?!

"What do you think, Yuuta?"  
"Eh? Think? Em ... D-Do not come!"  
"Why? What is this enemy that you can not even beat?"  
"Y-yes! Yes yes yes yes!"  
"Then I will see him"  
Rikka began to rise again to the rope. I'm confused how to react and instead pulled her legs.  
Bum!  
She fell, as did i.  
"Rikka do not meet him" my voice slowly and softly. I felt so weak and scared.  
"Mm. A- alright"

-Rikka pov-

Today Yuuta always followed me. I feel it with my eyes. I wonder what's up with Yuuta? Last night he told me not to meet the enemy. I think he was afraid that if I become stronger than him and beat that enemy that he can not even beat. Huh, but I am already stronger than him.  
"Rikka let's go home?"  
"Yuuta, you're suspicious" I said on the way home.  
"s-suspicious? Wh-what do you mean?"  
"Aha! I know there is a thing you hide from me! What is that Yuuta?! You can not fool me!"  
"i-is that? Uh -"  
"Let know now or I'll attack you!" I was about to pull out my grestest weapon ...  
"o- okay, Rikka. Well ... Uh ... I ... I've got this -" he pulled out a long sheet.  
Tickets to the amusement park?  
"I think that we - do you want to go there? - Eng, because my sister, uh, they ... Eng ... They... Well -"  
"I want!"  
It will be my first experience of a amusement park ...  
It'll be fun.  
... especially it's with Yuuta.

* The big day has finally come *

"Rikka ~"  
I opened the door. Wish Yuuta would say if I different from usual today. Nibutani-san told me to change my look a bit, so I let my hair be.  
"Ohayou, Yuuta"  
"O-o-Ohayou ... Rikka ..."  
* Doki doki *  
"What's with your hair? Was not this day hot and it would be better if your hair was ponytailed?"  
...?

-Yuuta pov-

Rikka become rather quiet today. She was not as excited as when I asked her.  
"So ... What do you want to ride first?" I asked as we've entered the amusement park.  
"up to you"  
She did not smile. Not even look at me for a bit. And for some reason, my chest hurt.  
"What if -"

"Oooooii stop!" that voice sounded very familiar.  
Isshiki.

I turned and ...

"Rikka-cha ~ ~ n"  
Eeeehhh ...

"Isshiki why are you here?"  
"I'm sorry Yuuta! I'm getting so excited about you guys having a date today, and then i told him about all this ..."  
"Shouta?"  
Isshiki nodded "he is the person who likes Rikka"  
Heeeeeehh?!  
"Do not be careless Yuuta, he is a tough opponent. See? he already started his action"

"Why do not we walk together?" I hear Shouta ask Rikka after praising her eyes.  
Rikka smiled and nodded.  
Part of me felt numb.

Daaaaaaaaaaamn...  
It's more like they're dating. I can not let this happen ... No it is not! I, Dark Flame Master, will not be defeated by ordinary people like him!  
"Ah shit" Shouta dropping ice cream on his shirt "wait, I'll be right back" and then he ran to the toilet.  
Isshiki patted my shoulder, "good luck" then go.  
I nodded.  
"Rikka" I called her. Her reaction was not much.  
"Rikka ... What is it?"  
She shook her head. Just shook her head. And I've swept my limits. I pulled her and took her. It's easy because she did not rebel. And, for some reason, I took her to ride the Ferris wheel.  
"What is it Rikka? Are you mad at me? Why?" I realize my voice shaking.  
She remained silent, but she looked at me with eyes that made me feel that we were very far away.  
"Rikka i ... I ... I love Rikka! I want us to be dating! Be my girlfriend ... I-I promise I'll take care of you"  
I realize Rikka touched my cheek. Her face was so close. The tears slowly come down her face, she smiled, her cheeks blushed.  
"I accept your challenge Dark Flame Master. I like you and ... and ..."  
I hugged Rikka tightly. That was the most disgusting confession, perhaps. But I really mean it from the bottom of my heart.  
The ferris wheel already brought us back down. Before the door opened ...  
I kissed her cheek and wishpered Rikka the deadliest words of Dark Flame Master, "I love you. Other times we do the same as that culinary event do, okay?"  
Rikka freezes. I also do not quite understand why I said it. But I feel she nodded.  
The door opened and we came out. And immediately greeted by Shouta and Isshiki.  
"Where have you been? I'm looking for you Rikka-chan. Anyway i want to tell you ..."  
Shouta kneel down so dramatically.  
"... I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
Deeggg ... I'm so afraid of what will Rikka said.  
"s-sorry, But I've under a contract with Yuuta"  
"Contract?"  
I was a bit amused to see it, "yes. We are dating"  
"dating with contract?"  
"Mm" Rikka nodded "This is darkness contract so -"  
"This contract is forever" I continued.  
"f-forever? " Rikka asked me with a very red face.  
I nodded "y-yes I would love Rikka and Rikka will love me forever and forever. A-agree?"  
"Uh ... Um ... It was ..."  
"Hahahaha okay. Okay. Was probably not a good idea" I said it finally as i see Rikka being uneasy.  
"I-it's a good idea ..."  
Rikka hugged my arm with her tiny hands.  
"I watched over by Dark Flame Master forever" she said with a smile.  
I could not help myself anymore, I hugged her and kissed her right away. it was an embarrassing and fun moment. And I wonder... What do Rikka feels?

-Rikka pov-

Kiss from Yuuta was my first kiss. It feels warm and pleasant. It's just that it's very embarrassing ... But yes please, I'm glad my first kiss stolen by Yuuta. But ... What will people think about our kiss?! Eeehhh * blush *

-Isshiki & Shouta pov-

Arrgghh Yuuta?! At least do not do it in front of me!


End file.
